


Of Roommates and Encounters

by hahajustkidding_unless



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahajustkidding_unless/pseuds/hahajustkidding_unless
Summary: “My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?”





	Of Roommates and Encounters

The sound of tapping keys was the only thing signifying someone actually lived in Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd’s dorm that night. His space was neat and immaculate and despite how rarely he was here, completely free of dust and loose papers. Even his roommate’s side, though that may be due to the fact that he mainly spent his time in someone else’s bed. 

The somewhat peaceful silence is exactly what led to him falling out of his desk chair after hearing a few frantic knocks on the door.

With a light blush growing on his cheeks he thought that he truly should be concerned if a few measly knocks spooked him like so. Ingrid always told him that he needs to get out more. Though Dimitri had no idea who was behind the door. Sylvain said he was going to be in Felix’s room tonight again so it couldn’t be him and Edelgard usually warns him of her visits. So, with a rather short array of guesses in his mind, Dimitri opened the door.

Out of all his guesses, the sight of Felix’s cute roommate before him was definitely not expected in his sleep deprived mind. 

“Uh.” Was all that came out of his mouth and appearing that it was almost one am, he thinks he can give himself a pass.

“Oh, hey,” Claude von Riegan greets, looking very much awake, (curse him) and like he normally walks up to the rooms of people he doesn’t talk to at such an hour. “I kinda need your floor.”

Dimitri blinks because this has to be some dream and that definitely was not just said. So instead of pinching himself to make him look even more strange, he asks dumbly, “My floor?” 

“Yep,” is the cheery response and maybe Dimitri should’ve started that essay another time. “My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?”

Huh. He must really be tired with how long he took to process the question or maybe just distracted by Claude’s handsome face, either way Dimitri will never tell. He doesn’t take enough time to ponder of whether this really is a good choice when he agrees. Though with the bright smile that quickly shows up on Claude’s face, he doesn’t think he can regret it too much.

“You don’t have to actually sleep on the floor…” Dimitri rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he steps to the side to let him in. “You’re a guest after all.”

“A guest,” Claude parroted in almost a drawl which affected Dimitri more than he would like to admit. “I barge into your room at one am to stay and you’re worried about hospitality?”

He pinks slightly at the teasing tone. Was it really that strange? He did want Claude to be comfortable. Oh, but that does remind him, “Don’t you share a room with Felix? Why couldn’t you just sleep there?” 

“I already told you, didn’t I?” Claude gives him a knowing smirk before throwing his arms behind his head and flopping on their less than comfortable couch. “Felix’s with his boyfriend so he kicked me out. Usually I would mess with him, but do you know that guy sleeps with a sword?”

“I told him to be more careful with doing that…” Dimitri sighs at hearing his childhood friend’s antics. When he spoke of his concerns to Felix himself, the man simply scoffed and bought another one to lay with. Suddenly he thought about Claude’s words again. “Wait, Felix’s boyfriend? I thought Sylvain just came over.”

Apparently, Dimitri just couldn’t stop spouting nonsense in front of handsome guys since Claude just shook his head with a pitying look. “Those two are definitely dating. That or Felix just likes eating Sylvain’s neck.”

His face immediately grew hot at the crude words. He wasn’t going to finish that essay today, huh? Claude snickered at his reaction then gave a less than innocent smile with a wink, “Don’t worry about it, Dima. Some people just can’t notice interest even when it’s right in front of him.” 

Throughout his life, Dimitri has been called oblivious (Ingrid), picky (Sylvain), or just a plain idiot (Felix) when it came to romance. But he can in fact get obvious hints like this. So, with his heart beating just so damn loud, he made the next step towards whatever this was between them. (And Goddess, he wanted to know.)

“W-Well that’s a real shame.” Dimitri couldn’t dare look at the brunet, definitely when he knows his face is as red as Sylvain’s hair. “B-Because I’m sure they’re interested too.”

It was silent for a few terrifying beats until Claude’s laughter filled the air. Dimitri sat frozen for a second, wondering if it was all a cruel joke when a hand cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards him. Claude just seemed to look more handsome and Goddess, what was Dimitri supposed to do with that? The hand caressed his cheek in a few soothing circles with a finger before Claude’s face leaned in.

It probably wasn’t a good kiss by any means. A few clumsy bumps here and there, some awkward teeth clashing. Though if you asked either one, both would say it was perfect both too full of mirth to care. Arms wrapped around the others neck in an effort to get closer and how long were they missing this? Dimitri asks as much, breathless from such a simple kiss. An answer Claude gives is simply rewarding him with another.

They end up in the bed together later that night, limbs and blanket tangled together in a way that somehow ended up comfortable for them. “We should get breakfast.” Dimitri then says, for the first time happy to break the silence. Claude responds with a tired confused hum.

“Right now?” He asks tired after an effort to make use of his voice. Dimitri’s shoulder shake with laughter and he feels like he’s never laughed this much in a while.

“No, in the morning. You’re a guest, after all.” 

It’s silent for a while after that and Dimitri’s sure he’s fallen asleep when he finally responds.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
